Owners of snowmobiles and the like often have need to manually move the snowmobile during periods of non-use. Such manual movement may be required to place or reposition the snowmobile in a storage spot, to temporarily move the snowmobile around on the floor of a garage, barn, shed, or similar structure for maintenance, or merely to get the snowmobile temporarily out of the way. Because of the bulk and weight of a snowmobile, it is difficult for one person to reposition the vehicle without power. In addition, the track and skis of the snowmobile are somewhat fragile and may be damaged by indiscriminate moving or dragging these structures across a surface.
Many snowmobile owners also opt to perform their own maintenance and repairs on their snowmobile(s). For this reason, it is also advantageous that any device designed to move a snowmobile around, for example in a garage, be adapted as a lift and/or jack stand to allow servicing the snowmobile. The inclusion of such functionality prevents the necessity for multiple pieces of support equipment which may take up valuable storage space when not in use. This functionality is not provided in prior art snowmobile dollies.